Because of you
by Somiday
Summary: Une chanson de Kelly Clarkson. HGDM. Ils ont tout fait, sauf s'aimer.


**Because of you**

I will note make the same mistakes that you did

_Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que tu as faîtes_

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

_Je ne laisserai pas mon cœur me causer une telle misère_

I will not break the way you did

_Je ne me briserai pas comme tu l'as fait_

You fell so hard

_Tu es tombé si durement_

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

_J'ai appris de la plus dure des façons, de ne jamais aller aussi loin_

-Draco-

Je n'ai jamais aimé être comparé à quelqu'un, encore moins si cette personne, tout le monde l'aime. Je me sens alors inférieur et complètement anéanti. Je suis moi-même et je n'y peux rien si il y a des gens mieux ou moins bien que moi. Alors, je me défends et d'une certaine manière ; j'insulte, je frappe et après, je me sens encore plus mal. Qu'on m'explique. Certaines personnes sont tombées très bas à cause de moi. Désolé.

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

_Jen e ne m'égare jamais loin du trottoir_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I learned to play on the safe side

_J'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre_

So I don't get hurt

_Pour ne pas être pas blessée_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I find it hard to trust

_Je trouve difficile de faire confiance_

Not only me, but everyone around me

_Pas seulement à moi-même, mais aussi à tous les autres autour de moi_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I am afraid

_J'ai peur_

-Hermione-

Je suis morte de trouille. Voilà à présent trois semaines que je suis sortie de l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Et me voilà dehors, Harry quelque part dans ce monde, Ron aux Etats-Unis pour ses études et moi en train d'étudier pour mon examen de médicomage. Mais j'ai tout de même peur, encore plus peur qu'à Poudlard. Parce qu'à Poudlard, j'avais peur de Lui, de ses menaces qu'il avait l'air de vouloir de mettre en exécution. Mais je ne l'ai jamais montré, cette peur. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Honte.

I lose my way

_Je perds mon chemin_

And it's not too long before you point it out

_Et ça ne prend pas jamais longtemps avant que tu ne me retrouves_

I cannot cry

_Je ne peux pas pleurer_

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

_Parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux_

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

_Je suis forcée de faire semblant, un sourire, un rire_

Every day of my life

_Chaque jour de ma vie_

My heart can't possibly break

_Mon Coeur ne peut se briser_

When it wasn't even whole to start with

_Puisqu'il n'était pas entier pour commencer_

-Draco-

Et voilà. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans un misérable appartement, pas assez d'argent pour me payer le manoir de mes parents, aujourd'hui mort. Comme les Siens. En ce moment, je pense souvent à Elle : une de mes premières victimes. Trois semaines que l'on ne sait pas vu, j'ai survécu sept fois deux mois et les vacances de l'année sans elle, mais là, c'est un grand vide. Je me sens horriblement seul. C'est bizarre. Lorsque j'étais triste ou que je m'ennuyait j'allai vers Elle. Uniquement Elle.

I watched you die

_Je t'ai regardé mourir_

I heard you cry

_Je t'ai entendu crier_

Every night in your sleep

_Chaque nuit dans ton sommeil_

I was so young

_J'étais si jeune_

You should have known better than to lean on me

_Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas tu ne pouvais te fier à moi_

You never thought of anyone else

_Tu n'as jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre_

-Hermione- _1 an plus tard_

Alors maintenant, lorsque je ne révise pas, j'écris. Ouais, j'écris. Dans un petit journal, où je raconte mes déprimes, le manque de mes amis et… de mes ennemis. Ca fait bientôt 1 an, juste après ma sortie de Poudlard, que j'écris. En tout petit, une page tout les deux jours environs, c'est pas mal en fait. Mais il faut que je sorte un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas rester penant ces deux ans de préparation à l'examen tout le temps scotchée à mes livres, même ce journal. Alors cet après-midi, je sors.

You just saw your pain

_Tu voyais juste ta souffrance_

And now I cry

_Et maintenant je pleure_

In the middle of the night

_Au milieu de la nuit_

For the same damn thing

_Pour la même chose_

-Draco- _1 ans plus tard aussi_

J'irai jamais loin. C'est fou, j'ai mis près de dix-huit ans à comprendre cela. Cela fait un an que j'essaie de survivre avec le peu d'argent que m'ont laissé mes parents. Je suis leur fils unique, et ils préfèrent léguer la moitié de leur fortune au « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Ca me surpasse. Ouais, ça me surpasse. Faut que je me change les idées. Il faut que je sorte de cet misérable endroit. Je déprime.

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

_Je ne m'égare jamais loin du trottoir_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I learned to play on the safe side

_J'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre_

So I don't get hurt

_Pour ne pas être pas blessée_

-Hermione-

Me voilà sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je le voyais chaque vacance ici. On se lançait des regards noirs, on s'insultait. C'était un bon temps. Surtout que j'étais avec Harry et Ron. Je me dirige alors vers Fleury&Bott, une boutique que j'adorais et que j'aime toujours. Les livres. J'en ai acheté plusieurs : cela m'étonnerait que je sorte encore, sauf pour faire mes courses, dans les prochains temps, il faut que je me distraie. Et puis, tout d'un coup, je laisse tout tomber, comme ça, au milieu de la rue. Je n'y crois pas.

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

_Je tente de mon mieux de tout oublier_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

-Draco-

Ah, de l'air. Enfin. Je devrais sortir plus souvent finalement. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes pas se dirigent vers la boutique de Mme.Guipure. C'est là où j'ai vu Potter la première fois. Mais aussi Elle. La bonne femme me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a reconnu et je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire. Je me contente d'acheter l'un de ces nombreux chapeaux pointus tout à fait ordinaire. Avant, je n'aurai jamais accepté d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire. Mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas ! Alors, alors que je marchais en regardant les boutiques, j'aperçois Son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de « Miror-Miror ». Je me retourne brusquement.

I don't know how to let anyone else in

_Je ne laisse personne me toucher à l'intérieur_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

_J'ai honte parce que ma vie est vide_

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

I am afraid

_J'ai peur_

-Hermione-

Lui aussi il m'a vu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et, j'avoue, que j'ai une certaine envie d'éclater de rire et de courir vers lui : de sauter dans ces bras et le traiter de crétin, puis l'embrasser. Il s'approche de moi. Qu'est que je fais ? Je cours ? Je crie ? Ou je le laisse faire ? Je le laisse faire. Il m'observe. Je l'observe. Ca à l'air bête de décrire les choses comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que j'ai les joues toutes rouge, que j'ai comme un sourire un peu bête et les yeux qui brillent. Pourquoi.

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

Hermione Granger devant moi, les yeux qui brillent comme pas possible, un grand sourire et ces joues légérement rougies. Enfin, moi ça doit être pareil. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle me hante jour et nuit et que cela faisait bientôt un an que je priai pour la voir. Juste une fois. Je vois ces livres par terre et mon chapeau est aussi par terre. On réalise cela. Alors, on se baisse en même temps pour tout ramasser nos affaires. Nos mains se frôlent et on rougit comme pas possible au milieu de cette rue.

Because of you

_A cause de toi_

-Hermione-

Personne de peut être aussi heureux que moi à l'instant même. Je lève la première les yeux vers lui, toujours accroupis. J'ai le cœur qui bat fortement contre ma poitrine. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais nos deux visages se rapprochent et je l'entends à peine murmurrer :

« A cause de toi, je t'aime. »

Je n'en peux plus.

-Général-

Leurs lèvres se touchent. A peine. Comme ça. Le plus simplement du monde. Durent toutes leurs scolarités, ils ont tout fait sauf s'aimer. Des fois, c'est trop tard et nous n'avons pas la même chance qu'eux : se retrouver par hasard, des livres un chapeau par terre et des paroles tout à fait simple. Le fait de rejeter toujours la faute sur l'autre, ils finissent par en devenir fou et ils ne peuvent plus se dire « Je t'aime » sans dire avant « Because of you ». Avant. Mais plus maintenant.


End file.
